In Name Only
by Emlyn2
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Where Draco finds out where he came from. A Draco's origin story, amongst other things Set in an AU version of book six. And after Season 7 for Buffy, after Season 5 for Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, all rights belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. No infringement is intended, no money is being made.

_Italics:_thoughts

* * *

He awoke with a start, which was unusual for him; normally it took a house elf ages to wake him up. But then his bed was always so warm and comfortable, why should he want to leave it, especially now.

_No, don't think about it, push it away._

"Why am I awake?"

With that thought he opened his eyes, to impenetrable darkness.

_This isn't my bed._

In truth it wasn't even a bed.

_A couch of some sort; Harder, smaller, less padding._

He searched for his wand and came up empty. Trying to get his bearings he stood, slowly, and winced.

"Ow."

He stretched, his hands brushing the ceiling. He was quite sore, more than after quidditch practice, but less than at the end of fourth year; that had taken his mother's personal medi-witch a full week to put right.

_Stupid Potter._

It was petty and childish but saying those words always made him feel better, especially now.

_NO, I won't think about it, bury it deep. Focus on where you are. Dark, cramped, filled with stale air and shoddy furniture._

Suddenly the room was moving and he lost his balance, crashing right into the couch. Not his, another, opposite, identical. It was then that he realized where he was.

Then there was light.

He tensed, expecting an attack, but it was just daylight, as harsh as ever.

_She must have been planning this for weeks._

**2 months earlier**

He had decided not to return to school. There were more important things happening, factors that needed to be worked out, so that whatever the outcome they would remain on top, where they belonged. "They" referred, of course, to the Malfoys, all the Malfoys.

Once cleared by the medi-witch, Draco went looking for his mother. It was roughly ten in the morning and Narcissa could usually be found taking tea on the terrace at that time.

"Even now, appearances must be upheld," Draco bitterly muttered under his breath.

"Good morning, mother."

His statement was met with silence.

"When is father coming home?"

More silence. Patience had never been his strong suit.

A house elf approached slowly.

"Mistress?"

It quavered with anxiety.

"Mistress, he is here. The one you sent for... The ... The..."

Draco snarled, "spit it out Vale."

It whimpered then, looking at Draco and spoke in a rush.

"The goblin from the bank. He is most cross. He threatened Vale with -"

"That will be all Vale," Narcissa interrupted, "I will see him shortly."

The house elf scurried out of the room as if it was on fire.

"Perhaps you should occupy yourself with school work today, Draco," she said dismissively.

"I'm not going back," he announced, "There's no point now, the Dark Lord has risen and -"

"We shall discuss this tomorrow." Narcissa rose from her seat and left the terrace. Draco, at a loss, followed her into the drawing room.

"What about father?" He asked plaintively.

She halted her steps, her face set into a look of frozen steel. "To whom are you referring?"

And that was that. Lucius was never to be mentioned, his existence not even hinted at, by anyone. Summer had passed slowly, uneventfully. Draco had withdrawn completely into himself, not that it mattered, because no one wrote to him. He'd become an outcast, something to be abhorred.

He found out later that Narcissa had been to the ministry that day. She had disavowed any knowledge of her husband's collusion with Lord Voldemort, and officially taken on the role of matriarch for the Malfoy family, which meant Draco had to follow her orders.

Still when August 31st had come, and it was time for dinner, he'd had his arguments all planned out. Pity he'd never gotten a chance to use them.

**Now**

_She'd slipped something into his wine. She'd knocked him out, dressed him up and dumped him here, or more likely, had the one of the elves do it._

The door was locked. He was practically helpless without his wand and, given the position of the sun, not likely to be freed anytime soon. Stuck in one of the last places he ever wanted to be; an ill-kept compartment of the Hogwarts Express, on its way to King's Cross station.

* * *

A.N.: Alright hit me ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, all rights belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. No infringement is intended, no money is being made.

A.N.: As yet un-beta'd, because I just couldn't wait.

_Italics: _Thoughts

* * *

Around 9:00 in the morning, Kings Cross Railway Station 

The sound of echoing voices shook Draco from his stupor. He'd spent the past few hours avoiding the thoughts which weighed heavy on his mind. He hadn't been all that successful, and found himself eager for a distraction. He looked at the clock through the window.

_Who in their right mind would be here this early?_

Not the cleaning crew, they'd been and gone already. Their behavior had left Draco with two theories. Either Narcissa had paid them all off, unlikely. Or, and this was far more probable, the compartment Draco was currently a prisoner in was so charmed and warded that the cleaners wouldn't have been able to come to his aid even if they'd wanted to, because they couldn't tell he was there.

It was that conclusion which caused Draco's fist to fly directly into the unbreakable window. Since the shrieks of pain that followed garnered no attention, Draco felt safe in assuming his latter hypothesis was the correct one.

Draco glanced ruefully at his right hand, which had swollen to twice its normal size and was in the process of changing colours, as he moved closer to the window to spy on the new arrivals.

_Of course it would be him._

Draco glared malevolently at the trio who stood conversing on the platform. A scowling Potter, a decrepit old wizard Draco felt sure he should recognize and a misshapen witch. Draco hoped briefly that 'know-it-all' Granger had suffered some hideous disfigurement but reasoned he would never be that lucky. The wizard handed a ghastly cloak to Potter and gestured for him to wear it. Potter appeared, from Draco's point of view, to be even angry than before.

_The first sign of taste he's ever shown._

Draco leaned forward to get a better look at Potter's companions.

_That witch... Is she taller than she was a minute ago?_

Potter unfurled the cloak in a sweeping gesture.

_What the hell?_

Just then the wizard turned around showing his face; causing Draco to leap back, startled, and immediately recall the incident from fourth year.

_Moody._

Forced transfiguration was nothing short of cruciatus on the pain scale and that, coupled with his subsequent acrobatics, had left Draco with a fractured spine. Merlin only knew how he'd been able to walk to Snape's office afterward.

_An injury like that is no laughing matter, no matter what those idiotic Gryffindor's might think. A week confined to bed rest and the bloody thing still ached when it was damp, which it always is in that damned dungeon of a common room._

The students had never been explicitly told that the "Moody" who'd been teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts all of fourth year was in fact an imposter bent on resurrecting Lord Voldemort.

_Of course Crouch had been quite mad by the end of it; all those years spent in Azkaban and then under his father's imperious. _

Draco had found out that summer, primarily because Crouch had been successful in his task. Given time to analyze all the events of fourth year he could now see Crouch's public and private bouts of "Draco torture" had less to do with appeasing Potter and more to do with the fact that Lucius, amongst others, hadn't done his share for _suffering_ for their Lord.

Draco immediately blocked that thought from his mind.

Even with all the facts Draco had had difficulty reconciling the fact the face of the man who'd persecuted him now held a different person behind it.

_After all, _he reasoned, _however much Crouch had hated... Malfoys, he wouldn't have risked Voldemort's plan for simple revenge. Crouch was only behaving in a manner that could be expected of the real Alastor Moody. More than enough reason to be wary now, especially since he's been re-instated as an Auror._

Steeling himself, Draco moved closer to the window. The witch had disappeared, leaving only Potter and Moody and no sign of that ridiculous cloak that had set Potter off. To his shock, Moody was staring directly at him, glowering.

_Of course, Narcissa's spells would be no barrier to that magical eye of his._

Draco watched as the duo moved closer. Moody whispered something in Potter's ear causing a sly smile to creep across his face.

_Oh, how familiar, Potter and the professor laughing at my expense._

Draco threw himself back into his seat and tore into the sandwich he'd found concealed in his cloak.

_Just one of the many indignities I'll be forced to endure since mother..._

Draco swallowed.

_Oh, bloody hell, she's done it again._

Professor Moody and Harry Potter boarded the train silently. Glancing at the compartment he'd seen young Malfoy in, he smiled at the sleeping figure; a not entire pleasant expression given his grizzled countenance.

"Looks like your aunt has been up to her old tricks." Moody informed the boy that walked beside him.

"I'm not sure I trust her, not after everything mum told me," Potter replied in a low voice.

"She's made her decision." Moody argued quietly.

"It won't be easy for him to live with," Potter answered with a sigh.

"We shall see what he's truly made of, of that you can be sure," Moody said cryptically.

"More than you can right now, you mean?" Potter asked with a smirk.

"Watch it Potter," Moody said manhandling him into a nearby compartment, "I am still your superior."

He entered the compartment and waited for a minute or more, before nodding satisfactorily and shutting the door.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, all rights belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. No infringement is intended, no money is being made.

_Italics_ thoughts

* * *

Inside Draco's Compartment, Hogsmeade Station, Approximately 10 minutes to 6:00pm

Achieving consciousness was just as difficult the second time as it had been the first. Unlike the first time, however, clarity was quickly attained, especially when fueled by anger. Within seconds of waking up, Draco was on his feet, shaking with rage.

_How could I not be, with that noise assailing me._

The noise in question was being made by future witches and wizards, now Hogwarts students, disembarking at Hogsmeade station. Draco watched incensed as they all ran back and forth; exclaiming and embracing; sharing the joys and pitfalls of this past summer; all at full volume. Draco recalled his own horrible time away from school and seethed. It chipped away at his hard won control. Unbeknownst to Draco, the compartment around him began to shake.

The Platform, Hogsmeade Station, Approximately 5 minutes to 6:00pm

Ginny stood next to Luna, vainly trying to locate her brother in amongst the throng. Ron had successfully avoided her on the train ride up, leaving her completely in the dark as to whatever mission the Order was currently undertaking.

_It has something to do with Harry of course_, she sighed, _it always does._

"You'd think that red-headed giant wouldn't be hard to miss," Ginny grumbled.

Luna ignored her friend and left her eyes drift over the crowd. Suddenly her whole body snapped into alertness, and her eyes focused on something Ginny couldn't see.

"Hmmm," she said mildly, before grabbing Ginny's hand and laying down on the platform, pulling Ginny down with her.

Shocked by her actions, which were odd, even for Luna, Ginny didn't even think to struggle as Luna whispered to her, "the key is to relax."

It was at that moment the sky exploded, from Ginny's vantage point anyway.

The Platform, Hogsmeade Station, 5:59pm

Everyone was milling about, chattering away. The first years were grouped together in awe, staring at the giant man heading in their direction. A few of the older students noticed Luna and Ginny laying down on the dirty platform, some shook their heads, somewhat used to Luna's eccentric behaviour; the others laughed maliciously. Suddenly one of the compartments exploded, sending everyone down to the ground in a hail of shrapnel and debris.

The Platform, Hogsmeade Station, 6:00pm

Ginny stood up slowly, surveying the platform and promptly sat down again in shock. The tail end of the train was a wreck. The sides and ceilings of the last three compartments were gone, there interiors completely gutted. All around her Ginny could see the other students beginning to stir.

_I can't hear them,_ Ginny realized, startled, hoping it was just a temporary effect of the blast.

Luna sat up and stretched, yawning. Despite everything Ginny felt laughter bubbling up inside her.

_Typical Luna_.

A flurry of movement at the entrance to the platform caught Ginny's eye. It heralded the arrival of the professors. Ginny could see Professor McGonagall heading towards her and Luna, picking her way through the injured with Ron and Hermione in tow.

The Platform, Hogsmeade Station, 6:10pm

_Git._

Ginny stared at Ron sourly.

"Oh for heavens sake Ron, she can't hear you!" Hermione grumbled, halting Ron's diatribe.

"Sano Auris Auditor," Professor McGonagall said pointing her wand at Ginny and then repeating the process with Luna. Ginny listened as sounds began to trickle their way back into her head.

"It's just like waking up," Ginny mused.

"Yeah, to a nightmare," Ron groused.

Professor McGonagall, 'hmmphed' in rebuke of his callousness. They all watched in silence as Mme. Pomfrey began patching up some of the students, sending others away in groups with hastily made portkeys.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, finally.

"I don't know. Luna pulled me down before..." Ginny replied, her voice sounding hollow, "I think... I think it started there."

Minerva McGonagall's eyes rested briefly on Luna before following Ginny's directions whereupon they widened a great deal.

The Remains of Draco's Compartment, Hogsmeade Station, 6:20pm

The air around Draco Malfoy shimmered with unseen fire as Professor McGonagall moved forward cautiously. Though he hadn't moved an inch, the look in his eye was so far from normal, almost feral; Professor McGonagall unconsciously drew her wand as she approached.

Her voice bellowed out,as ifin compensation for her irrational fear.

"Mr. Malfoy! Control yourself."

At her words the shimmering shield around Draco vanished and he fell to his knees like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

_What the devil..._

Confusion flared on Malfoy's face, plainly visible to those watching, before it was replaced by an icy mask of indifference.

_Well, at least I'm not trapped anymore._

He stood slowly, stiffly, steadfastly ignoring the professor at his side in favour of surreptitiously surveying his damaged surroundings.

Discomfited, McGonagall turned away from the Slytherin student in time to register the apparation of a trio of Aurors at the far end of the platform.

Pursing her lips into a frown, Professor McGonagall wordlessly reached out and firmly grasped Malfoy's hand before disappearing with a loud crack.

"You four'd best head on up to the school now," Hagrid said gruffly.

All four heads whipped round as one, startled that in their concentration Hagrid had managed to sneak up on them.

Hagrid moved to escort them off the platform, gazing shiftily from side to side. Satisfied with their privacy he addressed Ron and Hermione, while Ginny strained to hear their conversation.

"Did the... erm, package arrive safely?"

Hermione nodded distractedly, mumbling in response, "... not pleased with the situation."

"That's putting it mildly," Ron remarked.

"Well, obviously the precautions were necessary," Hermione snapped.

Hagrid took that as a sign to depart. The three Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw made their way towards the castle that housed their school in an uncomfortable silence.

"I've never heard of a spell that could do that," Hermione said softly, breaking the silence.

"Me neither," Ron agreed.

"It might have been non-magic in origin," Hermione thought out loud, "they have these incendiary devices that..."

Both Ron and Ginny looked at her in askance.

"Bombs," she clarified resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"No," Ginny said emphatically, "dad's told us about those. It wasn't anything like that. Maybe it was an accident?"

"With Malfoy at the center of it," Ron snorted incredulously, "I'm only surprised he didn't stop to gloat."

They had reached the school, entered through the main doors and headed towards the great hall, because they were sure their Headmaster would have something to say about the events which had just transpired.

"I don't remember seeing him on the train..." Ginny said picking up the thread of conversation.

"Didn't miss him either," Ron grumbled.

"Considering what happened last year, I'm surprised he's here at all," Hermione observed as they reached the great hall now doubling as atriage center and hospital.

"What happened last year?" Luna asked tuning into the conversation completely out of place.

Hermione sighed loudly in exasperation, before marching off to offer her aid to Mme. Pomfrey, pulling Ron with her.

Ginny smiled teasingly at her friend, secretly enjoying how much Luna unnerved Hermione.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

A.N. : please, review ;-) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, all rights belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. No infringement is intended, no money is being made.

_Italics: _Thoughts

* * *

7:03 pm, Headmasters Office, Hogwarts

_No, this isn't at all uncomfortable._

Draco winced slightly as he took the seat Dumbledore had created for him, contemplating the wizards and witch before him,

_Judge, jury and executioner, I wonder if this is how father felt._

Malfoy gritted his teeth and tried to distract himself.

"Ah, I am remiss in my duties," Dumbledore genially, "would you like something to drink?"

_Yeah, like that's going to happen._

"I'd rather not," Draco replied coldly, "can't be too careful, a lesson I've learned rather well of late." He shrugged his shoulder gently, trying to work out the stiffness that had set in during the long hike up to Hogwarts.

"Understandable," Moody put forth, looking the boy over a tiny amount of respect leaching out through his human eye. He pulled out a flask from the confines of his cloak, offering to share an untainted drink.

"You first," Draco said, trying to hide his uncertainty.

Mad Eye took a healthy swig from the flask before passing it back to Draco.

_Please let it be firewhiskey, please let it be firewhiskey..._

He took an answering mouthful. "Water, I had thought it would be something more interesting," Draco uttered with a condescending tone.

"Hmphed," Professor McGonagall looked as though she had swallowed a lemon. "Enough of this nonsense, Headmaster -"

Professor Dumbledore interrupted, "Yes, straight down to business. Mr. Malfoy, I, that is to say, your mother and I have a proposition for you."

Minerva looked startled at this, "Albus, the train?"

"All in good time my dear," the Headmaster brushed her off. He stood up from behind his desk carrying a gilt edged scroll.

"Now then, Draco," Dumbledore moved towards Draco's chair, presenting it to him with a flourish. "Your mother feels, and I concur, that this plan of action would offer you some much needed stability. Something, I'm sure you'll agree has been sorely lacking from your life."

Draco snorted inelegantly at the understatement and balanced the scroll on his lap, careful to unroll it with his good hand. Upon reading it however, his face lost even the faintest hint of humour.

"Apprenticeship!" Draco all but shouted, "you want me to bind myself? To you?"

"And, by extension, Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"Are you completely with sanity?" Draco deadpanned.

"Mr. Malfoy! Remember to whom you are speaking," Professor McGonagall admonished harshly, though she herself was quite muddled by this turn of events.

Draco stood slowly, letting the paper fall unheeded to the floor. "No," he stated emphatically, "there is no way my mother would..."

_Unless..._

Draco fell silent, his brain catching up to his mouth. His face twisted into an ugly sneer.

"She sold me to you, didn't she?" he accused, spoiling for a fight, "and what was my price? Of course, I did wonder how she managed to hold onto our fortune when father was so obviously guilty. And why she was so uninterested in seeing him freed."

"Lucius Malfoy made his decision when he threw his lot in with Voldemort," Mad Eye Moody said gruffly, taking another hit from his flask, "and now he's suffering the consequences."

_A warning then._

"And what are my choices exactly," Draco sneered, grabbing the scroll of the floor, "slavery, destitution or death?"

"A strange breed of Slytherin you have here Albus," Moody interjected slyly, "one who deals in absolutes."

_And a very poor bargain you have made, Headmaster. Even if I did sign my life away to you, it does not guarantee that loyalty would follow._

"Why could possibly want me this badly?" Draco queried with incredulity, "you've already got Saint Potter, savior extraordinaire, firmly under wing. Why clutch a viper to you chest?"

"Ah, my dear boy, I think you underestimate your worth, besides any loss to Voldemort is still my gain." Professor Dumbledore smiled beatifically, offering Draco a quill.

Malfoy took it gently into his left hand, ignoring Professor McGonagall's gasp.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked with feigned innocence. Draco could almost feel Moody rolling both his eyes at that statement.

"A dangerous item to have, I agree, but necessary for our purpose," Headmaster Dumbledore nodded, "I ask nothing of you that I did not ask of myself."

Draco's face showed no reaction as he glanced at the bottom of the scroll, noting that Dumbledore's name rested there, written in rusty ink.

_A blood oath._

He had to admit a tiny swell of awe grew within him at this proof that Dumbledore was so willing to be bound. Malfoy ruthlessly quelled it.

_If anything I should be admiring how deftly the old coot has manipulated the situation to his own ends, but I am not without moves of my own._

Draco raised his broken hand slightly, his mind racing.

_Oh, how unfortunate, I seem to have damaged my hand during the explosion. I couldn't possibly sign a thing until it is healed by Mme. Pomfrey... And that could take days, I wouldn't dream of bothering her with this when there are so many with much more serious injuries requiring her attention. That should give me plenty of time to escape this particular cage. And how much sweeter it shall be when it comes as a direct result of their own tender sensibilities._

Draco was sure the Head of Gryffindor had noticed his mangled hand during their hike up to the castle even though she hadn't commented upon it. He clasped the quill tightly in his right hand, preparing to drop it at the first hint of pain. To his shock, none came. Draco glanced at his hand, panicking slightly, as he lowered it to the scroll. Barring a few smudges of dried blood which decorated the knuckles, it had been restored to perfect working condition.

_Bollocks. Must have been something in the water after all._

Out of options, he scrawled his name next to the Headmaster's, stoically ignoring it as the quill drew ink form his life's blood. As such he failed to notice that his name glowed briefly before binding itself to the scroll.

"Excellent, Draco," Albus exclaimed with genuine pleasure, "I do believe there is a gathering taking place in the Great Hall that requires my attention, and so, unfortunately, I must take my leave. Auror Moody shall escort you to your new quarters, and you can make a fresh start tomorrow."

"Quarters?" Draco asked startled, "am I no longer to live in Slytherin House?"

"Alas, no," Professor Dumbledore stopped at the door, "as my apprentice it would not be seemly to affiliate yourself entirely with a particular house."

_And so it begins..._

"Your will, my lord," Draco sneered.

"Ah, apprentice," Albus smiled in a vague fashion, "Professor will suffice." Professor

Dumbledore inclined his head and quit his office with Professor McGonagall in tow.

7:48pm, Somewhere On The Seventh Floor, Hogwarts

Draco ruminated on his new situation as he scrambled to follow Mad Eye around the school; Moody's artificial leg creaking with every step.

"Quit your dawdling boy," Auror Moody had halted in front of a stone arch, which protruded slightly from the wall.

Mad Eye grabbed Malfoy's right hand and pressed it against the school crest carved into one of the stones. Draco felt it give under the pressure and watched as the brick wall under the arch folded in on itself, not unlike the Cauldron entrance to Diagon Alley. Moody let go of Draco's hand and left before the archway had fully opened, without a farewell.

Draco pondered the dark, dust filled entrance.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

A.N.: You'll never guess where we're going next. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, all rights belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. No infringement is intended, no money is being made.

_Italics: _Thoughts

* * *

**Almost 16 years earlier...**

"I did it. I'm really here," Amelia Maclay whispered to herself as she made her way through the throng of travelers at Heathrow airport. She was following the signs pointing towards baggage claim when a familiar wave of nausea hit. "No!" she cried out, startling the people around her. "Not now, not-" she gasped, wracked with pain, and fell to the ground.

_I was so close..._

**Flashback**

"Please -" Amelia begged, ignoring her aching jaw. Through watering eyes she could see her children huddled in the doorway, confused and crying. "Jacob, don't do this," she pleaded, scrambling towards him.

"I won't stand for it!" Jacob declared, "I will not have evil in my house, dirtying up my children." He shoved the children behind him and slammed the door shut, bolting it against her. Amelia ran up to the door, banging against it weakly, begging to be let back in.

**click click**

The sound of her husband's rifle being cocked silenced her and time slowed to a crawl. Fear for her children warred with her own sense of self preservation, till a voice in her head ordered,

_Run! _

Before her mind could register it, her feet were already moving. Amelia veered off the dusty driveway and headed into the surrounding bush.

She stopped beside a cypress, hunched over, catching her breath and straining to hear sounds of pursuit. She lurched forward, stumbling over roots and rocks. All she could hear was Jacob cussing her out, all she could see was Jacob red faced with rage, smashing plates, all she could feel was Jacob throwing her against the wall, all because she was wicked, evil.

"Oh momma," Amelia slowed even as her heart raced, "I've got nowhere to go -"

**CRACK!**

Her stomach rolled in complaint at her sudden displacement and she was on her knees emptying it. In the twilight she could make out her parents' old house, deserted since they had passed on, and miles from where she had been. Bleary eyed, Amelia grabbed the newel post on the front porch and hoisted herself up. She stumbled through the house barely making it to the toilet before a second wave of nausea hit. Exhaustion rushed over her and Amelia slumped to the floor.

**End flashback**

Auror Trevaylen shook his head in disgust as the mediwizards levitated the semi-conscious witch over to the apparation point and put a fire call in to his superior, taking care to keep his long hair out of the fire.

"Yes sir. Apparently the baggage carousel has been turned into an alligator..."

"Yes it's quite lifelike, took seven stunning spells before it started slowing down..."

"I agree sir, that caliber of transfiguration is quite impressive. That's not really the point sir..."

"Well, it's attracted a good deal of attention sir, seems it's eaten several of them."

He glanced at his watch noting the time even as he registered the arrival of his counterparts from the Obliviator's and Magical Reversal squads.

"Yes sir, everyone is quite upset... "

"No sir, the luggage is alright, it's the muggles that have been eaten..."

"Look, I've got to go sir."

"Sorry mess this," Obliviator Crannis grumbled, his old bones creaking as he turned to watch the aurors separated the shock-ridden muggles into more manageable groups. "When's that chap from Misuse of Muggle Artifacts getting here, be needing his rubber stamp won't we?"

'You mean Weasley," Spell-Breaker Caldwell supplied, "I'm not sure he's coming. His wife's about to unload another babe, not before time to hear him tell it."

"This'll make five little ones?" Trevaylen questioned, feigning interest.

"Six," Caldwell corrected, "last time it was twin boys, right pair of hellions. Isn't that so Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur Weasley arrived, brushing the soot from his shoulders, "Oh yes, the twins, very devious." His eyes darted around, taking in the particulars. "Great Godric, what's happened here?"

"As far as I can tell, accidental magic," Auror Trevaylen reported.

"A child did all this?" Caldwell asked, incredulous, "you must be joking."

Weasley interrupted, "but it was definitely an accident and not a deliberate attack?"

Trevaylen tried to answer them both at once, to Crannis' consternation, "Which is it man, yes or no?"

"No, it wasn't a child," Trevaylen clarified, "and yes, it was an accident. The witch in question-"

"Was very powerful, and very careless. A bad combination all round." Caldwell interjected.

"What I want to know what in blazes were they doing here in the first place. It's busier than Kings Cross on the first of September and choc full of muggles to boot." Crannis groused.

Auror Trevaylen continued, "The witch in question seems to have arrived around nine o'clock this morning."

"Arrived? From where?" Crannis exclaimed.

"From Louisiana. That's somewhere in the colonies," Trevaylen clarified.

Weasley erupted in wonder, "Do you mean to say that she flew here? On a skyship? Fascinating!"

All three stared at Arthur askance until he blushed under their gaze.

"Unnatural things," Crannis blustered, "why any self-respecting witch or wizard would strap themselves into one of the flying metal death traps is beyond me."

"That raises an interesting point," Caldwell put forth, coyly. "Auror, I don't mean to tell you your job, but it all seems a little to pat, don't you think? A witch where no witch should be; abnormal accidental magic; and the Ministry in an uproar trying to fix this mess."

"So," Crannis said grimly, tapping his nose, "Foul play after all."

Shaking his head, Trevaylen countered, "I'm not convinced. You didn't see her when the mediwizards apparated them back to St. Mungo's, she was barely breathing."

"Sabotage then," Caldwell insisted, "Now that she's served her purpose, they've no more use for her."

"Exactly which 'they' is it you're referring to?" Trevaylen probed.

Caldwell shifted uncomfortably, and looked over his shoulder before responding, "You know who."

"Whsst! Man," Crannis cautioned fearfully, as he huddled in closer.

Weasley was not so circumspect. "From the colonies?" he erupted in disbelief, "They'd never tow that line and you know it."

"No, this isn't You Know Who's style at all," Trevaylen agreed, morbidly, "Not nearly enough bloodshed here for him."

That cast a pall on each of them, dampening the growing sense of camaraderie between the four. And each was beginning to feel the need to be elsewhere. A gathering of wizards, even an official one, was not as safe as in times past.

Weasley, remembering himself, wandered away and began questioning the junior wizards present from the other departments as to what exactly had been done and what they were doing to fix it.

"Still, I'll follow up with that witch," Trevaylen said almost as an aside to Caldwell, "see what she has to say for herself."

"Of course, of course, no stone untransfigured, and all that," Caldwell agreed, ingratiatingly. He looked ready to impart more wisdom when Crannis, now longing for a comfortable chair, announced that everything was well in hand and that they'd both be better off back at the Ministry.

Trevaylen certainly had plenty of work to do and eventually, unnoticed, he and Arthur Weasley drifted together again.

"Caldwell seemed a bit too interested in making this into a conspiracy..." Arthur murmured.

"I noticed that as well..." Trevaylen replied under his breath, "I thought he seemed a bit too informed on the particulars of your situation."

"Did he really?" Arthur pondered, seemingly unperturbed by the information, "never hurts to be informed, though I'll bear that in mind when certain reports are written. You'll be off to St. Mungo's then?" he asked brightly.

"Presently, a few more things to be taken care of here..." Trevaylen responded.

"I expect I'll see you there." Arthur said suddenly, his face aglow. "I've just had word from Molly, she's sure it's time and no Mediwitch shall convince her otherwise... Yes, definitely... All I need now is someone to watch the children while we're away..." His voice petered out, occupied as though contemplating potential child minders.

Trevaylen smirked as Arthur rushed over to the apparition point, and thought, _I'm sure you'll find someone more than capable_. He turned his attention back to the problem at hand. The MRS had managed to free the previously consumed muggles, handing them off to the Obliviators. Crannis' men made short work of the muggles memories. Soon all those involved were dazedly retrieving their luggage and then being shepherded out of the building.

The alligator however was proving to be a tad more resistant.

_Yes, very impressive_, Trevaylen mused, _I wonder..._

_

* * *

_

A.N.: I've actually been sitting on this chapter for a very long time, because I wasn't happy with it, and then D told me to just post the darn so could get on with writting the next bit... Alas, still no beta.


End file.
